another one of those unexpected visits
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: A little excerpt from my 86x60. The stressed out supreme leader gets an amusing visit from you know who. HUGE doses of sweet insults, fluffy bickering and outrageous comments...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:


aN: I think this part could stand in its own so I posted it. It is a little excerpt from my 86x60 fic's fifth chapter, this part of the fic had a huge dose of uber cute 362x274 fluff that I hope may satisfy your sweet tooth cravings for this pairing.

**Disclaimer: I.D.I.O.T.A.L.K.S**

**I Don't Ideally Own This Totally Awesome Loony Kids Show.**

**(DID THAT MAKE ANY SENSE!) **

**The professional lighting brought fantastic diversity to the place. The whole zone was decked with flashing lights that betoken expensive detail and cool looking laser beams which were synchronized with the upbeat music. Side by side with lighting fixtures, were intricately arranged balloon sculptures in different forms and sizes. Sparkling streamers and popcorn strings hanged loosely on the high ceiling; and, last but not the least, a vintage disco ball reflecting the colorful lights in angled directions. It was just the right punch of flair and festivity needed for the occasion.**

**As numbuh 362 stepped inside the venue, her eyes basked on the impressive surroundings. She was without a doubt amazed by the abode's current appearance. Almost disbelieving her sense of sight when the precedently kid infested, stress polluted and litter furnished global command deck was transformed into a perfect kid party paradise.**

**She has the highest standards and the most judgmental taste but she tried her best not to oooh and ahhhh along with the rest of the wowed operatives. She made a mental note to congratulate the hard- working team, not only for a job well done but also for making this all possible.**

**Despite of how amazing the decorations were, Numbuh 362's hungry eyes were glued on the buffet table. One by one the cooks of the moon base paraded the menu for the evening. It composed of all the foods that kids found deliciously irresistible as a hearty meal and adults feared as a carb full of unhealthy junk. **

**There were Pizza, Spaghetti, mac and cheese, nachos, subway sandwiches, everything that has sauce, cheese or meaty fillings. There was also an array of Ice cream flavors and layers of moist cakes, everything that provided cavities for every child's sweet tooth.**

**Numbuh 362 was about to steal a scrumptious meatball sandwich and a soft caramel creampuff, when a jolt of tedious self control electrified her system, just in time for her to withdraw her hand. She remembered her strict order beforehand that all the drooling kids, never to dare touch anything on the table before the party proceedings.**

**The supreme leader set her cravings aside, wanting to serve as a good example. After securing that all preparations were set. She went back to her office to find peace before the party. She was certainly looming for a headache as soon as hundreds of wild and happy go lucky operatives flood the dance floor. **

**She silently went back to her office. As her hands felt the back of her seat, a thin fabric obscured her touch…It was her blue dress. It was a cute and delicate strapless dress paired with white three inch open toe stiletto heels. Relaxing her nerves, she locked the entrance and snatched her dress from its hanger. She slipped on her dress to make sure that she wouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions during the party.**

**This wasn't her style, but it was wrong for the leader to not **_**tag along**_**. She rubbed her temples and slouched on her big green chair. She was surprised to see an unfilled report on her desk, being the workaholic, she quickly refilled the document and signed the others. She was so anxious to finish the files that she forgot to remove the gown. **

**Then a familiar aura alarmed her.**

**She scowled, aware of the other presence in the room "You should do better than that, if you aspire to evade my solitude" **

**A figure emerged from the dark shadows of the corner "Bravo…Still and all I couldn't surpass your stealth senses…how do you do it?" He greeted her with a large smirk plastered on his face.**

**She didn't looked up from her papers but she grinned hearing a compliment from her uninvited guest. "Having the title of best spy operative isn't just a phony award"**

**Numbuh 362 noticed the long pause, she felt a bit uneasy seeing from the corner of her eye the figure leaning against the wall, staring at her… starstrucked. "what are you doing here?" **

"**Oh…right…here is an emergency TND intel report" Snapping out of his trance, the figure immediately stood straight from his laid-back position, he held out a blue envelope.**

**She snatched the folder from his hands while he stood in front of her desk blocking a bit of her light. She scanned the couple of pages with a stern look, her face remained its composure until after a minute, she found his huge unchanged Cheshire grin a little irritating. **

_**What is he smiling about **_**"Why are you so happy?" She glared at him, meeting eye contact with his shimmering eyes.**

**He simmered a laugh with his eyes lighting up more. "I'm more than happy, I'm…"**

**He paused trying to think of a more sophisticated phrase. "gleefully elated"**

**She returned her attention back to the folder, ignoring his intriguing statement. He sat on her desk, not minding his manners. He leaned a bit forward. "Aren't you gonna ask me why"**

**She played along his mind games. "Does the business of this inquiry concerns me?" She gazed straight at him, leaning a bit forward herself, disinterest splashed along her features.**

**As if it was possible, his grin grew wider "Oh yes…" He jumped from her desk as he once again blocked her reading light.**

"**definitely…In fact that was an articulately constructed mature sentence…" He plopped one elbow in front of her as he rested his chin on his hand. He spoke with a deep flirtatious voice.**

**He was inches from her face. "coming from a pretty cute girl" **

**She felt his leering eyes move up and down. " in a BLUE dress" **

_**FUDGE! **_

**She looked down at her clothes as realization dawned to her…**_**This is so embarrassing**_**. Her serious expression went down the toilet. **

**He smirked and lightly snickered at the same time. It was rather satisfying, knowing that he had succeeded in making the most difficult and challenging girl he has ever known blush furiously. **

"**It is of great privilege to see the supreme leader in the, I mean… **_**wear the dress**_**" Her eyes were wide as saucers. She stood up from her seat as she grabbed and covered herself with her favorite tiger striped jacket that was hanged behind in her closet.**

"**HOW LONG have you been HERE?" She growled at his face, realizing the implication of his words.**

**He followed her, he whispered behind her ear "long enough to see you before your…prior attire"**

"**OUCH!"**

**He was expecting a slap on the face, like any other girl but it seems that his brain had forgotten the fact that this was no other girl. With amazing flexibility she sent a lethal high kick on his poor jaw and was followed by a roundhouse kick that was professionally performed.**

"**I never knew that being a pervert was one of your vices" The figure cradled his jaw as he jumped as far away as possible.**

"**Hey…under this bad boy façade is a well raised gentleman…I **_**tried**_** not to peak"**

"**TRIED?" She was freaking out, screaming an octave higher than usual. She stood still trying to process this situation**

_**Damn that still hurts **_**"Sheesh being a trained spy for all these years…can't you tell that I was kidding"**

"**I AM a trained spy…I can tell that your NOT" Like the stunts in those ninja movies, Rachel threw with accurate precision her right stiletto shoe, just like a stiletto blade.**

**That right shoe just barely missed him. "OK! I think your spending too much time with Fanny"**

…**but the right shoe didn't.**

**Rachel violently pinned the figure on the wall, he grabbed him by the collar. The figure feeling still a bit tipsy from the hit smiled smugly at her. **

"**What now, why are you smiling"**

"**I bet nobody had been this close to their supreme leader', he flashed his trademark grin.**

**Her eyes grew wide as she instantly recognized the minimal distance between their faces and the loud footsteps from outside, she quickly backed away.**

**The figure was confused as to why she backed away without a fight instead she threw a small white box in her drawer. "here, help yourself"**

**He caught it and noticed that it was a med kit. He soon understood the situation, he too heard the loud steps. She grabbed his risk and shoved him in her 2x4 closet. "Wait here"**

"**like I have a choice" He smirked.**

**Fanny wasn't always the chirpiest person.**

**Fanny marched down the bridge with such force that the operatives passing by trembled with fear. She has a very deep scowl on her face that drew crease on her forehead and a menacingly inverted curve on her lips. Her little fist balled up, ready to punch the first kid who tries to approach her.**

**Her destination was her bestfriend's office, the largest office in the global command center. She usually goes to the training facility on the opposite wing to beat up some unlucky boys or, in the last few months, she would visit her boyfriend, vent off her anger in a **_**friendly**_** spar and after awhile, he tucks her under his arm and willingly listens.**

**But this time it was different, no matter how hard she denied, he was the reason why she wasn't that peachy. **

**She entered her office without even knocking, she slammed the door shut and invited herself in. She took the seat in front of Numbuh 362's desk. She slumped in an unlady like fashion with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her teeth clenched in a tight growl. **

**Rachel just arched an eyebrow as she overlooked her friend's lack of formalities. She had the hint that she wasn't here to talk to the supreme leader but instead was here to talk to a friend.**

**Rachel stood next to her, she leaned in front of her desk.**

"**Mind telling me why you're scaring all of the kids in moonbase with your deadly aura"**

**Her scowl deepened. She just wanted to talk to somebody right now but didn't want to talk about **_**him **_**either. Hatching fairly reasonable reasons, she rambled on.**

"**First, my STUPID brothers spilled soda on my dress"**

"**Second, my neck hurts cause I slept on the sofa last night"**

"**Third, I don't have a DATE for the d—"**

**Rachel stopped her friend from dramatically banging her fist on the table **

"**What did Patton do now?" She stated her composed voice.**

"**Are you deaf lass, Is something wrong with your hearing?" She glared at her supreme leader. **_**How did she catch up that fast?**_** She clenched her teeth and crossed her arms indignantly, she wasn't a girl who shared details about her relationship**

"**None, I'm just not hearing what I'm supposed to hear" A smile tugged the corner of her lips.**

"**that cruddy BOY has nothing to do with this" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. She sneered looking away from Rachel's eyes.**

**Rachel smirked, she knew that her Irish friend wasn't that of a submissive person.**

"**Well you see. First of all…Your brothers spilling soda all over your infernal dress should rather be a big relief for you…you've been talking about shredding that dress in your office for days." Rachel instinctively rolled her eyes.**

"**Second of all… you always fall asleep on the sofa and your neck always hurts…Thirdly who cares If you don't have a date? I don't…no one asked me" She proudly motioned herself.**

"**we all know that you care more about making boys miserable than having a date for a STUPID dance…which leads us to my conclusion…about only one certain boy that you want as your date." She inwardly smiled, pleased that her hunches were right. **

**Fanny was impressed that her supreme leader was perceptive as ever…she was unfortunately right. Seeing the defeated look in Fanny's face, she patted her shoulders reassuringly. "Just tell me Fanny, What did he do?"**

"**He arrived at moon base an hour late and when he came, the cruddy boy had a whole bunch of lasses flocking around him…the worst part is he was actually encouraging them with his stupid smiles"**

**Rachel nodded her head "So you're jealous?"**

"**NO I'M NOT" She instantly acted defensively "its just that how could that stupid boy act so cocky knowing that his frustrated girlfriend's glaring straight at him!" she grabbed a poor pencil from Rachel's desk, she snapped it in two with one hand.**

"**Fanny relax, no need to channel your aggravation on my office supplies" Fanny relaxed as she folded her hands on her lap.**

**Rachel continued "Patton was simply playing the part, he is in fact officially the base's heartthrob. What do you expect he'll shoo his fangirls?"**

**Fanny was about to object, when Rachel raised her hand "Let me continue…He's especially doing this to win in your bet and to achieve the same reaction your giving me…jealous" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know you brought this to yourself"**

"**Hey how was this my fault?" Fanny glared at her.**

"**This is your fault, miss I don't want to tell everyone that the best looking operative is my boyfriend but I desperately want him to act like he's taken cause I own him" Fanny sometimes wondered if her friend had special abilities, Rachel seems to understand herself better than she does. She grunted, still undeniably frustrated.**

"**So what do I do, miss I know everything supreme leader?" Rachel cringed at the insult but soon smiled realizing that it was meant to be a compliment from the Irish operative.**

"**We fight fire with an even bigger fire" Fanny raised an eyebrow. "We make him even more jealous" Rachel looked at her from head to toe, she motioned fluidly on her clothes.**

**She frowned a bit of panic evident in her features. "NO WAY…we'll play dress up AGAIN!"**

"**Oh think about it Fanny, remember the last time that I arranged an outfit for you" She almost laughed remembering the time Patton tripped in front of everyone when his eyes were glued to her, staring at her with a dumbstruck look.**

"**Fine, I guess this could be worth it" Rachel giggled from the excitement of her once again embarking on a makeover.**

"**It will be DEFINITELY worth it, jealousy will be an understatement when he sees you" Both had devious smiles. "ok, I trust you lass, meet me in my office I still got some papers to file before the party" She sent her a grateful smile as she turned to her exit.**

"**When have I ever let you down" She sat behind her desk as she saw her walk away.**

**Fanny halted her steps and smiled back to her. "you look great in blue lass" she waved her goodbye. Rachel had forgotten for the second time her current attire.**

**As Fanny disappeared, the person emerged from her closet. She went back to her desk and reviewed the folder that he handed. **

**If he was an ordinary guy, he would have collapsed on her office floor… He was partly recovered from his injury, still sporting a large bruise on his jaw and a red spot on his forehead. "So…no one asked you to go to the dance, is that true?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Then how come I saw a large pile of love letters in your 2x4 closet, desperately asking their beloved supreme leader to go with them" She turned her attention even more to the papers that she was supposed to be reading. "That's none of your business"**

**He crookedly smiled. "It is my business, I'm simply curious if whether the beloved supreme leader is taken" he tipped his head to the side, his smile even more dazzling. "cause I would be greatly honored to escort you to the dance" **

**She matched his dazzling smile with her own captivating one as she firmly said. "no thanks" The person's smile comically dropped, he was half expecting that reply. Rachel laughed and soon after the figure followed pursuit.**

"**back to business" Her face serious once more "my intuition was correct, I knew this would happen"**

**The person grinned, impressed by her psychic abilities "You really are always one step ahead"**

**She shrugged, a smirk almost tugging her lips. It really was fun beating him up and being one-step ahead of others. "I guess it's just a habit of mine…this report should be considered overdue…what took you so long…Maurice could have passed this report three days earlier if it was assigned to him?" She scolded the person in front of him for his lack of competence.**

**The person theatrically grasped his heart. "Ouch…it hurts my heart and my FACE when you neglect my efforts" She found his actions laughable. This report had major importance and is in need of immediate response.**

"**alert sector—" He stopped her command as he whimsically figured out the remaining words of her imperative sentence.**

"**V and W, ask the decommissioning squad to man their battlestations" He flashed a reassuring smile.**

**She was a bit confused. "How did you know?"**

"**Let's just say great minds think alike…You're a step ahead of them while I'm just another step ahead of you"**

**She raised an eyebrow "So what's the ulterior motive?"**

**He frowned at her doubtful words. "Is the word UNRELIABLE printed on my forehead?" **

**She crossed her arms partly amazed by his similar way of thinking "I never doubted your aptitudes and abilities, I'm simply unsure if you really do trust and you do remain loyal to the organization and to the Supreme leader" She righted her posture, serious with her inquisitive words.**

"**my loyalties lie partly upon the organization…" He rubbed his jaw with the ice bag from the kit.**

**He continued without meeting her gaze "but I lie much more than trust and loyalty but also myself to the supreme leader" She knew with the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth.**

**She warmly smiled at him. The person looked down and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to hide his own blushing cheeks.**

**Trying to change the subject, "so how are you holding up…your still wearing that bracelet I gave you"**

**She touched the string around her risk. "…it does seem to help me move on, in its own way"**

"**It should be, it's been a whole cruddy years" He rolled his eyes.**

**He saw her face drop, as the subject came up. He knitted his eyebrows as he furiously stated "hey my shoulders are ready for you to once again cry on but I think your tears has been wasted long enough on that idiotic b—" **

**He was cut off by her sudden sigh of relief "Thank you, for helping me with the Fanny and Patton surveillance, for giving me this bracelet, for lending me your shoulder…and for just staying with me…most of the time"**

**He stretched his arm across her table, he lightly pinched her cheek. "hey just as I said"**

**He lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he genuinely smiled.**

" **I'm loyal to **_**my**_** supreme leader" **

**For the second time of the day the tough and austere supreme leader blushed, shyly smiling with her cute dimples.**

**Every time he makes a move on her, she quickly turns the table on him. He found her smile the sweetest. He reverts back to being a kid, looking like the boy who was seeing his first crush for the first time. He stood from his seat and motioned for the exit. "I sneaked you a creampuff and a meatball sandwich, it's on that table if you're hungry"**

**He turned around and smiled back "take care of yourself, rach" **

**She smiled and nodded "you too chad …see you **_**soon**_**"**

aN: IF YOUR CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING A SENSE OF DEJAVU…THANK YOU!...that means you've read my 86x60 fic. I posted this cause this is one of the this story is so cute it was too hard to past up stories. Sorry if you think it sucked. PLEASE READ, REVIEW or READ and REVIEW. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions, tips, criticisms are welcome, yell at me for being a bad author if you want to, it's fine


End file.
